Miso Soup and Morning Wood
by badstorieswrittenbyme
Summary: Touya has a rather disturbing dream about Yuki. He trys to deal while Yuki acts strange and seems to tease him. Poor Touya. Will he ever get the lovin' he so desperately wants?
1. In Which Yuki is Sexy Beyond his Years

Miso Soup and Morning Wood

In Which Touya has a Red-Eyed Dream about a Not-So-Innocent Sex Bunny

A shonen-ai sillyfic™ by Shy Violet

Despite the title (which sounds vaguely po'ny) PG-13 for innuendo and madcap sexual situations, nothing more, nothing less. Touya is a bit OOC, but there's a good reason for it if you think about it.

CLAMP owns this characters not me. And they're wasting them too, in my opinion. If they were my shiny men, they'd be kissin', huggin', and lovin' rather than just shooting each other longing sort of looks all day long…

__

Author's Note: This is just some sentimental fluff-smut. I started it almost two years ago, and was inspired to finish it when the Touya/Yuki suggestive bits of the manga came out for me to read. I forgot how much I love this couple, and how much they inspire me. 

BTW, I actually had a dream much like the first one. Go me! 

Touya sat up in bed, restlessly wiping his eyes. His body was warm, cloaked in a smooth sheen of morning sweat, his sheets rumpled and creased. He hadn't been sleeping well and the cause of his unrest was a mystery to him. Nothing was out of the ordinary, not really. He'd gone to school, to soccer practice and his latest after school job at a local florists. He'd came home to Sakura's homemade supper, did his homework. Then he'd gone to bed same as any other night, early, because he had a slight headache. 

As quickly as the heat had come upon him it left, replaced by a shivering clammy cold Touya couldn't fend off. He trembled as he rolled out of his futon to check the window, quilt wrapped around his shoulders. Groping blindly in the pitch-blackness, Touya found the window and pulled the curtain aside. He sighed as he noticed it was indeed open, spilling night air and moonlight onto his abandoned bed. His hand was resting on the frame when he first noticed it; the steady even breathing that echoed his own. 

Touya turned slowly, every news story about burglars he'd ever read echoing in the back of his mind. It didn't happen often, but it did happen and he'd be damned if he'd let some greasy little punk get to his father or sister. He grabbed the nearest pointy object (a pair of child safe scissors) and tried to look as threatening as possible. 

"You picked the wrong house." he half snarled. " Get out, or I'll…" Trailed off at the sight a familiar face blinking innocently at him from in the hallway. 

"Or you'll what, To-ya?" Yuki drawled out his name playfully. 

Touya blinked. "Yuki? What are you doing here?" 

His best friend showing up randomly in the middle of the night just didn't happen, not in the world Touya knew. In his world, he and Yuki were friends, good friends. They studied and cooked together. They were closer than most couples he knew but that didn't change a thing. Yuki always went back to his own house and his own bed, leaving Touya frustrated and upset at himself for staying quiet. 

"I don't think I can handle this," he said to himself, as Yuki entered his bedroom on soft feet, shutting the door behind him like a man with a mission. As his best friend stepped forward, Touya noticed two things. First and foremost in Touya's mind, Yukito was completely naked. His pale skin glowed blue-silver in the moonlight, his hips swung seductively. Once Touya's brain had wrapped itself around the fact that the prince of his every fantasy was walking closer wearing only a smile, the rest came almost easily. 

Yuki was looking at him the way a cat looks at a mouse and from the way those brown eyes were fixed on him, Touya knew he was that mouse. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. 

"Um. Yu…Ah. I.." he mumbled as Yuki got close enough to touch him. 

A small white hand pressed on his cheek. "Don't talk, To-ya." A husky whisper, totally unlike Yuki's everyday voice commanded him. "I know what you want, I know what you need." The other hand slipped to Touya's hip. "Why don't you lie down?" he asked, pressing Touya to the bed. Yukito's hands slid to the hem of the nightshirt Touya wore lifted it over his head. He nuzzled at the bare skin there, which made the taller boy's entire body shudder. "Are you cold?" Yuki asked. He crawled in onto Touya, straddling his hips.

With a low murmur, he cupped Touya's face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. "You think I didn't know?" he asked in chiding tone. "I've always known how you felt. I was…waiting… I guess you could say." Yuki rubbed his face into Touya's chest like an affectionate kitten. "You're so silly Touya. Next time all you have to do is ask me." 

Touya felt his head spin and his breath catch. Gathering up what little sense he still had, he managed to choke out what he most wanted to ask. "Yuki, do you…know that I…?" Well almost. And it seemed Yuki got the gist of it. "Love me? I know." He pressed his forehead against Touya's and smiled. 

For that one dizzying moment, all he could see was the face of an angel looming over him. And then Yuki's lips met his and he couldn't see a thing but stars.


	2. In Which Touya is Teased to the Breaking...

"Yu-" With a start, Touya sat straight up in his bed, Yuki's name still on his lips. He blinked, staring around his room. The sun was shining through his open window onto his face, his cheeks red and flushed. Alone. 

"God damn you fate!" He groaned. "The one time I get Yuki in bed, and it's a frickin' dream?" 

Grabbing the nearest pillow, Touya slammed his head repeatedly into it, mumbling all the time about sex bunnies, cats, mice and all the awful things he would do to the next person to walk through that door. As if on cue, an ever-so familiar head peeked around the doorframe and beamed at him. 

"Did you call me, To-ya? Something about a bed?" At the sight of that clueless grin, Touya became painfully aware of a certain…problem and clapped the pillow down to cover his lap. He chuckled nervously. 

"Ah…Yuki. I erm…didn't call you. What are you doing here anyway?" Realizing how rude that sounded, Touya became even more flustered.

"I mean, you're welcome here anytime, it's not I mind having you. I like having you, and you could stay here whenever. If you're lonely or hungry or whatever, well, you're always hungry aren't you? And I don't mind…really…yeah." 

He trailed off and clutched the cushion closer. 

Yuki nodded as if his friend's half-panicked speech had made perfect sense. 

"You're sick, remember? And your father had a class to teach, and Sakura had some school project to work on at the library. I didn't want to leave you here alone…" His voice grew concerned. "You must have been sleeping pretty deep. Maybe you have a fever?" Yuki entered (wearing clothes Touya noticed) and the look in his eyes was worried rather than predatory. Still Touya couldn't help but think of his dream, especially when Yuki leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "You're burning up." he exclaimed. "You must feel awful." 

Touya opened his mouth. "Don't talk." Yuki cooed. 

"Your throat must hurt, you sound awful." Yuki shifted to sit on his heels by the side of his bed. His face lit up. "I know what you need…what you want." 

He beamed at Touya, who wrinkled up his forehead. "You do?" Yuki clapped his hands together, looking pleased. 

"Some miso soup! Won't that taste good?" 

Touya nodded weakly. "Uh…sure." Yuki scampered off towards the kitchen. 

"Be right back," he said with a wave. As soon as he was out of sight, Touya slumped back again, his head clouded with images. He clenched his fists into the pillowcase and tried to think of something to keep his mind off the dream. Soccer. Playing soccer on a sunny spring day with the team, running…looking over his shoulder to see Yuki waiting on the sideline, watching him intently. Yuki, sun in his hair and on his shoulders. No, that wouldn't work at all. Riding his bike. Wind in his hair, legs pumping, Yuki close behind him, holding onto his hips, feeling him, warm and soft, bumping thighs against him…No. 

Touya tried to think of the least sexual thing he could. Studying. That was it. Studying something horribly boring and dry, copying formulas from a thick textbook till the sun went down. Straining his eyes and pouring over work for trig finals. Yeah. Studying was definitely not sexy. And even when Yuki did come over, it's not like he looked amazing doing something as uninteresting as math formulas. Head bent over a book, knees pulled up to his chin, sitting on his bed. Sometimes it would get late, and he'd sleep over and…they'd share a futon. Yuki would snuggle close in his sleep, drawn to Touya's warmth, and when they woke in the morning it was wrapped around each other. "Damn it". Touya swore quietly to himself. "Does he have to make everything sexually frustrating?" 

"Do I have to what now?" Yuki said, balancing a tray with one hand while he opened the door. Touya added another layer of pillow armor to his lap, clenched his teeth and shook his head. "Nothing." Yuki cleared his bedside table and set down the tray. He sat on Touya's bed, and held out a spoonful of the soup. 

"Eat."he said, feeding Touya like one feeds a child. "You'll feel better if you eat something. 

It had all become too much for Touya, who wiggled out of bed, flinging the blankets to the side. "Yuki! I'm really feeling much better. You can go." The miso soup splashed up and onto Yuki's clean white shirt. He removed it, carefully, becoming dangerously close to the naked creature of Touya's dreams. 

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked with big eyes. "I'm just trying to take care of you."

Touya grabbed Yuki in frustration. "That's what ! That's what's wrong with all of this! You're so sexy and you just…bring me freaking soup. And I know I'll never get you, and I can't do this anymore." Yuki stared at Touya like he was a monster and ran out of the room. "I never want to see you again." Yuki yelled. "I hate you!"


	3. In Which the Ending is Fluffy

With another cold start, Touya sat up in bed, dislodging the sleeping boy that had his head pillowed there. He breathed heavily, touching the bedclothes and his pajamas to make sure they were real. 

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, looking adorably disheveled. "You look pale."

Touya pulled him in protectively close to his side. 

"Nothing, little one. Just a nightmare." They snuggled back into a comfortable position and Yuki closed his eyes. 

"A nightmare." Touya mumbled. "A terrible…stupid, silly nightmare." 

And the morning after, Touya got some and everyone (especially Touya and Yuki) lived happily ever after.

Except Touya stopped eating miso soup. He couldn't remember quite why, but he'd lost the taste for it entirely. 

The End

See, I said it was silly. 


End file.
